


Hello, Kitty!

by Samaimia



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, hand holding, harold theyre gay, mido helps shnoo get over his fear of cats like a good boyfriend, they become cat parents, un-betaed mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaimia/pseuds/Samaimia
Summary: Shinobu and Midori find a cat on campus. They're also gay.





	Hello, Kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> hey look first fic also i wrote this at 1 in the morning so

"AAAAAAHH!!!"

Shinobu yelps at the sight of the little furry animal, and jumps into Midori's arms with fear. The taller boy sighs shakes his head as he holds his terrified unitmate and partner in his arms. They were about to walk home after school, when Midori realized he had left his notebook in the gym locker. On their way back from the locker, they had been lucky enough (or unlucky enough, depending on which one you ask) to encounter a cat.

"Sengo- Shinobu-kun... it's only a stray cat. I don't see why you're so scared...?" Midori questions quietly, confused. He set Shinobu down, only for the shorter boy to scurry behind him. 

"T-T-That thing is some sort of creature, de gozaru! Born from the darkness of the underground to torment those who dare cross its path of destruction..." He explains, clutching onto Midori's blazer and poking his head out from behind him.

Midori sighs again, "I think your being a little dramatic...it's just a stray tabby. Here look, she seems very nice." Midori peels his partner off of him, and sits himself down in front of the cat. He picks the animal up and strokes her orange striped fur gently. Shinobu timidly kneels behind him, holding onto his shoulders and warily resting his head on his left shoulder. 

"B-Be careful, Midori-kun...She could strike when you least expect it, so stay on guard, de gozaru. I'll fend off the fiend for you if she tries anything." He resolves with a shaky voice. Midori rolls his eyes and smirks. 

"Sure, sure, whatever. My savior and all that...Ah, you're a nice little kitty, aren't you? You won't hurt us, right?" He coos the cat as he scratches behind her ears. She purrs in response and nuzzles into MIdori's arms. The boy turns to his partner, whose glaring daggers at the poor animal, although he can't tell if it's out of jealousy for Midori's attention or disdain for the cat itself.

He pokes Shinobu's cheek playfully, "What's with that face, huh? Are you jealous or something, Shinobu-kun?" He jokes, chuckling softly. Shinobu's ears turn red as he wraps his arms around Midori's neck and hides his blushing face in his shoulders.

"..Mmm...A-a little bit, de gozaru..."

Midori feels his face heat up, flattered that Shinobu wanted his attention so much. A few moments pass quietly, with only the sounds of the tabby cat in Midori's arms meowing softly.

"You know, Shinobu-kun...She's very gentle. Her fur is very soft and fluffy, she won't hurt you...Here, you want to try to petting him? I assure you she's not gonna hurt you." Midori says quietly before placing the cat in his lap and unwrapping Shinobu's arms from around his neck, "Here, come sit next to me."

He pulls his partner to his side and gently takes his right wrist in his hand. Shinobu tenses up and his hand begins to shake as Midori guides him slowly towards the cat's back.

"Calm down, she's not gonna bite. It's like petting one of the bunnies in the grower barn."

"T-the rabbits in the grower barn hold no malice towards anyone, they are kind and sweet, and don't fight with others..." Shinobu mutters nervously, "The same cannot be said for cats, de gozaru."

"Well, this cat is an exception, okay? If you're gentle, she won't hurt you." Midori says, a hint of impatience in his voice. He sets Shinobu's hand on the cat's back, and after a moment, lets go of his wrist. Shinobu's hand doesn't move, braced for an attack, but he slowly begins to stroke the tabby once he realizes that there's no attack about to happen. The cat purrs in delight, and Shinobu stares in awe. Midori smiles softly at Shinobu, finally conquering his fear of cats.

"She's... so soft...! And gentle, de gozaru! She's not hurting me!" Shinobu says in shock.

"I told you like 10 times, she's very good," Midori laughs softly at the scene, embarrassingly noting how cute Shinobu looks with the cat, "And so are you." He adds quietly under his breath. But not quietly enough, it seems.

"Hm? What was that, Midori-kun?" Shinobu looks up and pulls his hand away from the cat, confused.

 _Fuck he heard me,_ Midori scolds himself,  _Strike me fucking dead, please._

"What was what?"  _Good save, you fucking moron._

"Eh? I though I heard you say...Nevermind, de gozaru, it must have just been my imagination." Shinobu shrugs and sits back next to Midori, watching him fondly pet the tabby with a soft smile on his face.

 _He looks so at peace,_ he thinks to himself _, I wish to treasure Midori-kun's smile forever!_

"Hm.. Let's give the cat a name, de gozaru." Shinobu suggests to distract himself from his thoughts, "So we know that she's ours."

"Ours?" Midori looks up at Shinobu, who goes pale after the realization of what he just said hits him, "What, like our child? Are we cat dads now?"

Shinobu sputters, too flustered to actually make coherent words. Midori laughs brightly, unknowingly flustering Shinobu more.

"I'm just joking with you, Shinobu-kun. I-I mean, unless you actually..."Midori trails off, realizing he's not actually ready for what that conversation will bring, and clears his throat, "Um, anyways, yeah, this little guy could use a name. Do you have one in mind...?"

Shinobu shakes his head. They sit there for a moment, thinking of a name as the cat in Midori's lap purrs softly.

"How about Mikan? Because her fur is orange, like a mandarin orange...?" Midori suggests, looking at the tabby. Shinobu beams at the name.

"That's really cute, de gozaru. It fits her, too." He adds, and reaches over tentatively and pets the cat once more, "Mikan...Cat daughter of Sengoku Shinobu and Takamine Midori..." He says, face flushing at the thought of having a  _child_ with Midori, even if the child was a stray cat they found on school campus. Shinobu looks up at Midori and grins shyly, whose own cheeks glowed a bright red. Midori smiles back, and takes Shinobu's free hand in his own. Mikan curls up in MIdori's lap and dozes off as her new fathers giggle softly together.

.....

"We have to get married now."

"E-eh?!"

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about idol boys and girls on my twitter @alivingpun  
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
